A wide variety of conditions including infection by bacteria, viruses or fungi, infiltration by cancer cells, allergic or autoimmune disorders and physically- or chemically-induced trauma causes an inflammatory response in humans. In all of these diseases and conditions in man and in most mammals, activation of the complement system (a set of proteins, regulatory factors and proteolytic enzymes) via either the classical or the alternative pathway results in the generation of biologically active peptides which serve to amplify and exacerbate the resulting inflammation. The most active peptide, anaphylatoxin C5a, a 74-amino acid polypeptide, is generated by cleavage of the alpha-chain of native C5 at a specific site by convertases (proteolytic enzymes) of the blood complement system as well as by enzymes of the coagulation system. C5a exists in vivo in two biologically active forms. Once it is liberated from C5, the carboxyl terminal arginine of C5a is rapidly removed by carboxypeptidase-N, leaving the des-Arg derivative. Although C5a des-Arg is less active than C5a, both are potent inflammatory mediators at concentrations likely to be generated in vivo (Fernandez, H. N.; Henson, P. M.; Otani, A.; Hugli, T. E. J. Immunol. 1978, 120, 109.). Together, these peptides along with C3a, C4a, and their des-Arg degradation products, collectively described herein as anaphylatoxin, are capable of triggering diverse inflammatory reactions.
Among the various cell types, the neutrophil response to C5a is the best defined. Cell surface receptors specific for C5a have been demonstrated on the neutrophil (Chenoweth, D. E.; Hugli, T. E. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 1978, 75, 3943-3947. Huey, R.; Hugli, T. E. J. Immunol. 1985, 135, 2063-2068. Rollins, T. E.; Springer, M. S. J. Biol. Chem. 1985, 260, 7157-7160.), and the ligand-receptor interaction promotes human polymorpho-nuclear leukocyte (PMN) migration in a directed fashion (chemotaxis), adherence, oxidative burst, and granular enzyme release from these cells (Hugli, T. E. Springer Semin. Immunopathol. 1984, 7, 193-219.). The interaction of C5a with PMN and other target cells and tissues results in increased histamine release, vascular permeability, smooth muscle contraction, and an influx into tissues of inflammatory cells, including neutrophils, eosinophils, and basophils (Hugli, T. E. Springer Semin. Immunopathol. 1984, 7, 193-219.). C5a may also be important in mediating inflammatory effects of phagocytic mononuclear cells that accumulate at sites of chronic inflammation (Allison, A. C.; Ferluga, J.; Prydz, H.; Scherlemmer, H. U. Agents and Actions 1978, 8, 27.). C5a and C5a des-Arg can induce chemotaxis in monocytes (Ward, P. A. J. Exp. Med. 1968, 128, 1201. Snyderman, R.; Shin, H. S.; Dannenberg, A. C. J. Immunol. 1972, 109, 896.) and cause them to release lysosomal enzymes (McCarthy, K.; Henson, P. S. J. Immunol. 1979, 123, 2511.) in a manner analogous to the neutrophil responses elicited by these agents Recent studies suggest that C5a may have an immunoregulatory role by enhancing antibody particularly at sites of inflammation (Morgan, E. L.; Weigle, W. O.; Hugli, T. E. J. Exp. Med. 1982, 155, 1412. Weigle, W. O.; Morgan, E. L.; Goodman, M. G.; Chenoweth, D. E.; Hugli, T. E. Federation Proc. 1982, 41, 3099. Morgan, E. L.; Weigle, W. O.; Hugli, T. E. Federation Proc. 1984, 43, 2543.).
C5a and C5a des-Arg play important roles in host defenses against bacterial infections and possibly in the mediation of some pathologic lesions such as the leukocyte infiltration seen in the lungs during acute respiratory distress syndrome. This mechanism seems to play a role in different pathological situations like pulmonary distress during hemodialysis, leukophoresis, cardiopulmonary bypass, and in acute myocardial infarction Complement activation has been postulated to play an important pathological role in rheumatoid arthritis, serum sickness, systemic lupus erythematosus, ulcerative colitis, and forms of hepatic cirrhosis, chronic hepatitis, and glomerulonephritis, in certain shock states, during hemodialysis, and cardiopulmonary bypass, acute pancreatitis, myocardial infarction (which may be worsened by C5a-induced leukoembolization following the interaction of complement with atheromatous plaques), asthma, bronchoconstriction, some auto-allergic diseases, transplant rejection, and post-viral encephalopathies.
By serving as antagonists by binding to and blocking the anaphylatoxin receptor, certain compounds of the present invention can reduce or prevent anaphylatoxin-mediated inflammation. Other compounds of the present invention are agonists that mimic anaphylatoxin activity, and assist the body in building its defense mechanism against invasion by infectious agents and malignancy. Additionally, these compounds may influence the immunoregulatory effects of anaphylatoxin. The possible involvement of anaphylatoxin in a wide range of diseases, as indicated by these examples, suggests that anaphylatoxin receptor ligands could have clinical applications for the treatment and prevention of the above-mentioned pathological conditions.